1. Field of Art
The disclosure relates to depositing materials on fibers or textiles using atomic layer deposition to increase rigidity or afford other useful characteristics to the fibers or the textiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fiber generally lacks sufficient strength or rigidity for various applications. Hence, multiple fibers are often interlocked into yarn for higher strength and rigidity. The yarn is then used for producing textiles, crochet, knits, and ropes. Alternatively, fibers (e.g., carbon fibers) can be combined with other materials (e.g., polymer) to produce composites that are strong yet economically viable. Example of such composites include, among others, carbon-fiber-reinforced polymer (CFRP). CFRP may include Kevlar, aluminum or glass fibers in addition to carbon fibers for increased strength and improved properties
To increase strength or rigidity, fibers may be coated with materials. However, such fibers tend to form cracks or other defects on their surfaces when the fibers are bent beyond a certain curvature or stretched beyond an extent. FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional diagram of a fiber 100 coated with a material 102 subject to bending force F. As the fiber 100 is bent (as illustrated in FIG. 1), the upper part of the fiber 100 and the coated material 102 is subject to tensile stress (denoted by “T” in FIG. 1) whereas the lower part of fiber 100 is subject to compression stress (denoted by “C” in FIG. 1). When the tensile stress exceeds a certain limit (e.g., when the fiber 100 is bent beyond an angle), the coated materials may crack due to cohesive failure (shown by reference numeral 104) and adhesive failure (shown by reference numeral 108). Similar cracks may occur when the fiber 100 and the coated material 102 are pulled or otherwise subject to tensile stress. Cracks formed on the coated materials result in reduced strength or rigidity of the fibers in addition to deterioration of functions provided by these coated materials.
When thin fibers are used, conventional methods of coating the materials on the fibers may be inadequate. That is, the materials may not become coated in a conformal manner on the fibers and the thickness of the coated materials may not be sufficiently thin to achieve the desired functionalities and properties.